Ressaca
by Naru-L
Summary: [Continuação de Karaoke] Este está sendo um dia terrível, desde o momento em que abri os olhos. Normalmente o dia começa bom, e começa a piorar quando encontro a desagradável pessoa culpada pela dor de cabeça fenomenal que estou sentindo. [Ayu x Hyo A.U]


**Disclaimer -** _ É de conhecimento geral que não é meu, certo? Só para ficar claro: Spiral não me pertence!_

**N.A. – **_Continuação de __**Karaokê**_

_Na verdade eu escrevi essa parte primeiro ( para o desafio do MDF), percebi que tinha fugido do tema ( que era Embriaguez ) e fiz outra parte. XP_

* * *

**Ressaca**

Caminho apressadamente pela rua, quase correndo para o interior do prédio. Ignoro o olhar chocado do porteiro e paro na frente do elevador, apertando o botão com tanto força e freqüência que acabo achando normal as pessoas próximas me encararem como se estivessem na presença de algum maníaco.

Este está sendo um dia terrível, desde o momento em que abri os olhos. Normalmente o dia começa bom, e começa a piorar quando encontro a desagradável pessoa culpada pela dor de cabeça fenomenal que estou sentindo.

Isso me lembra que devo ter tomado poucos comprimidos ou o efeito simplesmente passou rápido demais. Dou um passo para a frente e aperto o botão quase alucinadamente de novo. Sinto as pessoas se afastarem, quase correndo para a escada.

Esse pequeno detalhe me faz sorrir, ao menos não terei que agüentar a conversa idiota que compartilham dentro da pequena caixa metálica.

Quase usei um dos meus dias de folga acumulados e fiquei em casa hoje. Mais precisamente na cama. Com o quarto totalmente escuro. Tentando dormir e desejando que o mundo acabasse para que eu não precisasse levantar para fazer nada.

Desisti dessa idéia quando me lembrei de que se o mundo terminasse, perderia a chance de estrangular Hiyono, e todos os idiotas que me convenceram a sair com eles ontem à noite.

Estou pronto a tentar afundar o botão do elevador novamente quando as portas se abrem e eu corro para dentro. Encostando-me a parede fria de metal, e cruzando os braços na frente do peito. Espero que a pose, mais a cara de poucos amigos, e os óculos escuros seja o bastante para desestimular qualquer pessoa que me conheça a sequer me cumprimentar.

'_Será que essa dor de cabeça nunca mais vai passar?'_

Eu não sou mal-humorado o tempo todo. Apenas quando me sinto mal. Madoka, minha cunhada, costuma dizer que, como todos os homens que conhece, eu transformo em uma criança de cinco anos mimada quando estou doente... Dane-se, quem se importa com o que ela diz?

Fecho os olhos por alguns minutos, imaginando que se eu não ficar olhando para nada, quem sabe o enjôo passe. Cheguei a conclusão que os dois fatores estão interligados, e quanto mais forte a dor de cabeça fica, mais meu estomago me incomoda.

Acho que deveriam colocar esse aviso nas garrafas de bebida alcoólica: _**'Pode causar enjôo, enxaqueca, fotofobia e ataques de mal-humor no dia seguinte.'**_ Quem se importa por ter se embriagado na noite anterior quando está à beira da morte?

Hum... Acho que entendi agora o comentário de Madoka sobre eu agir como uma criancinha.

Abro os olhos, percebendo que estou sozinho dentro do elevador. Lanço um rápido olhar para o painel, e suspiro aliviado por não ter passado do meu andar... É tudo o que desejo. – Note o meu sarcasmo. – Ficar passeando de elevador.

As portas se abrem e meus olhos encontram ELA. A criatura de aparência absolutamente inocente que sempre me convence de fazer as coisas mais absurdas desde o tempo do colégio: Hiyono.

Não acho que tenha percebido minha presença até que as portas se fechem. Quer dizer, é claro que ela notou que não estava sozinha, mas não me reconheceu. Quem pode culpá-la?

Observo o pescoço delicado, desejando poder tocá-lo. Não, torcê-lo! Ainda estou me sentindo mal o suficiente para ceder a essa tentação, mas se eu realizasse esse desejo provavelmente teria que fazer a parte dela do serviço e não me encontro em condições de suportar isso hoje.

Eu penso assim. Realmente tento ter pensamentos bondosos e otimistas, esquecer o desejo de matá-la. - Sério! Eu realmente tento! – Mas então ela começa a cantarolar. Baixinho. Aquela estúpida música que sempre deixa seus lábios quando está distraída desde os tempos de colégio.

- Mado no soto kirakirakirari...

Devo dizer que odeio tal canção. Mesmo quando estou de bom humor. Mesmo quando não estou morrendo com dor de cabeça e enjôo.

- Nagareboshi ga hitotsu nagareta.

- Cale a boca, Hiyono. - Tenho consciência de que estou de mal-humor, e que por essa razão minha voz pode ter soado mais ríspida do que o normal, mas nada me prepara para a reação dela.

Hiyono gira para me encarar, os olhos castanhos arregalados em surpresa. O lápis que prendia as longas mechas loiras escapa e cai no chão. Vejo-a abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe fora d'água e dar um passo para trás, encostando-se ao painel cheio de botões ao lado das portas.

Acho que vou praticar esse tom de voz quando me sentir melhor. Nunca foi tão fácil fazê-la se calar.

- Ayumu...

- Garota estúpida. – Estendo a mão, dando um passo em sua direção. – Se continuar pressionando todos os botões dessa forma... – Paro antes de tocá-la quando ela se encolhe para evitar que eu a toque. – Que diabo...? – Pisco quando o elevador pára com um solavanco. – Veja o que você fez! – Agarro seu braço, ignorando os protestos e a afasto do painel. – Sinceramente, Hiyono, de todas as coisas estúpidas que já fez...

- Desculpe! – A voz feminina soa esganiçada, mas estou mais preocupado com o fato do elevador não estar se movendo e consequentemente me mantendo afastado do frasco de analgésicos em minha mesa. – Desculpe, Ayumu! Eu realmente—

- Hiyono! Você não está me ajudando... – Suspiro, apertando o botão de emergência e esperando que algo aconteça... Nada. – Esse deve realmente ser o pior dia da minha vida. – Viro lentamente para a garota estúpida, pensando que se eu tivesse torcido seu pescoço assim que entrou no elevador nada disso teria acontecido...

- Ninguém vai comentar o que aconteceu ontem, Ayumu! – Hiyono despeja a frase, daquela forma rápida, quase ininteligível que usa apenas quando está muito excitada ou com medo. – Sério! Eles me prometeram! Todo mundo já passou por isso—

- O que você fez? – Pergunto, doente demais para conseguir decifrar o que ela está tentando dizer.

- Eu? – Ela pisca confusa. – Eu não fiz nada.

- Por que se desculpou?

- Bem... Eu... Convenci você a sair com a gente ontem. – O rosto dela cora, um adorável tom avermelhado. – Acho que sou indiretamente culpada pelo que aconteceu depois...

- Depois?

- Mas como eu poderia adivinhar que você é fraco para bebida?

- O que aconteceu?

- Você não se lembra? – Um pequeno sorriso se forma nos lábios rosados quando nego com um aceno. – Hum... Nada importante! – Ela se aproxima de mim, estendendo a mão para o botão de emergência. – Acha que vão perceber que estamos presos aqui?

Eu já comentei que este está sendo o pior dia da minha vida? Como me sinto péssimo? Como a minha limitada paciência parece estar ainda menor do que o normal?

Agarro os braços dela, forçando-a a me encarar. Posso vê-la engolir em seco, os olhos castanhos se abrindo em um misto de medo e surpresa.

- O que diabo aconteceu ontem?

- Nada.

- Hiyono!

- Você... Pode ter bebido demais...

- Sério? – Giro os olhos. _'Nunca descobriria que essa é a razão do meu mal-estar.'_

- E pode ter cantado 'Love of my life'...

- Hum...

- Para mim...

-...

- Na frente de todo mundo.

- Eu o quê? – Mesmo com minhas segurando-a com força posso senti-la se encolher. Talvez porque eu tenha gritado a frase no rosto dela. – Sinto muito. – Respiro fundo. – Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

- Vai me soltar se eu concordar?

- Vou soltar quando contar a verdade.

- Eu disse a verdade.

- Mentira.

- Lembra do que fez ontem à noite?

-...

- Então como pode ter certeza que não fez?

Solto-a lentamente e baixo as mãos. Realmente não posso negar que fiz o que essa garota maluca diz porque não lembro de nada depois da terceira ou quarta dose de sakê...

- Ninguém vai comentar o assunto?

- Tem minha palavra. – Ela sorri.

O elevador volta a se mover com um solavanco, e as portas se abrem. Penso seriamente em ir embora e me esconder em casa, de qualquer contato com os outros seres humanos até o próximo mês.

- Ayumu...

Franzo o cenho em resposta, mas ela continua sorrindo. Inclina-se em minha direção e sussurra:

- Só não posso prometer que as mulheres presentes vão ficar caladas.

- Quê?

Hiyono ri, saindo correndo do elevador.

- Esqueci de dizer que você fez um streap tease?

- Quê?

- Bem, foi só a camisa! – Ela sorri novamente. – Belo peitoral. – Hiyono pisca para mim, antes de se afastar rapidamente.

Abro a boca com o choque, pensando que ela só pode estar me provocando. Duas estagiarias passam por mim, e pelos olhares seguidos de comentários sussurrados e risadinhas sei que é verdade.

Baixo a cabeça, sem responder o cumprimento das pessoas por quem passo. Sinto meu rosto quase febril de vergonha enquanto sento à minha mesa e escondo o rosto nas mãos.

'_Odeio minha vida. Odeio Hiyono. Odeio, odeio, odeio bebida!'_


End file.
